


17) Spy Talk Over Tea

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: The Iron Bull has some misgivings, and goes looking for answers.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	17) Spy Talk Over Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs during my Singer of Magic fic, but much farther in the timeline than i have posted (or, really, written either)

No one noticed, but Bull's instincts were screaming. He just couldn't figure out why, of all people, it was Solas that produced this reaction. The quiet elven mage didn't seem the type to be spying, but if there was one thing Bull was good at- besides hitting things- it was at spotting a spy.

He didn't have access to the Qun's resources anymore, so he had to try to get information other ways. Chatting him up didn't do much, other than reveal just how intelligent he was under that unassuming demeanor. So Bull sent first Dalish, who came back not only empty handed, but thoroughly rebuffed.

Apparently Solas didn't like the clans.

Bull sent Skinner next, thinking maybe she'd have better luck finding out something. She didn't get any further than Dalish.

Seeing a pattern, Bull stopped sending Chargers. Any more would have been showing his hand, anyway. He waited till most of Skyhold was asleep, and made his way to the Tower of Ravens, thinking that he'd leave an anonymous note to the spymaster pointing her towards Solas.

He moved quietly. A lot of people were surprised at how quiet Bull could be when he wished, and he preferred it that way. Better that they never expected the giant horned guy was able to get into all the places they'd never want him. Besides, it was useful when he went to see Dorian, since the Vint enjoyed his privacy.

At the top of the stairs, he paused. All he could hear were the sounds of the ravens roosting, but he could feel her there. He put his arms out to show he hadn't brought his axe, and quietly said into the darkness, "I'm not here for any trouble, Red."

After a moment, she glided into view. She didn't have any weapons drawn, but he knew she'd have at least two knives hidden on her person, probably many more.

She nodded towards her desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hm. Well, I wanted to ask, you've checked into everyone close to the Inquisitor, right?" He took a seat, and didn't follow her with his eye when she moved around the room. It was a way to show her he trusted her at his back. That was important.

"Of course we did." Leliana placed a sturdy porcelain cup in front of him. He caught a whiff of Seheron black, not his favorite but definitely nostalgic for him.

"Would you take it amiss if I asked what you've found about the companions she takes out with her?" he asked casually. He took a sip of the tea, rumbling his pleasure.

She sat across from him, scrutinizing him over her own cup of tea. Placing it down on the saucer, she leaned forward. "Let us dispense with the back and forth. What do you suspect?"

Bull sighed. He **liked** the back and forth. But if she wanted blunt... "Solas. There's something about him that just doesn't seem square."

Leliana raised an eyebrow. "To be honest, he's one that we have found very little on," she said after a moment. "He claims to hail from a small place to the north, so small it couldn't even be properly called a village. When my agents visited, they did find the remains of a few buildings, but they were almost gone."

"That's it?" Bull asked unbelieving.

"He also claims to usually avoid most big settlements and cities, which seems to tally with the lack of information."

Bull growled to himself. "I don't like not knowing," he groused.

"I understand. I feel the same way. But there is nothing else we can find of him."

Bull didn't say anything, just finished his tea in a gulp and stood to leave.

Leliana tapped her tea cup with one finger thoughtfully, then glanced up at him. "Did you know, most bards that survive in Orlais retire at a fairly young age?" He paused, not sure why she changed the subject. "They cite all sorts of reasons for it, but the reality is that being in the life of a spy can make one see shadows and conspiracies where there are none." Bull grunted, turning towards the stairs. "Sometimes a man is just a man," Leliana called to him.

He wouldn't bet on it.


End file.
